Soar high into the sky until you soar higher
by 10868letsgo
Summary: She is the great-niece to Jon Arryn who is Lord of the Vale and Hand to the King; as well as her guardian. Also, a daughter of Elbert Arryn and his wife, Edwyna Stark twin sister to Eddard Stark. Philomela Arryn has run away when Jon Arryn wife, Lysa Ayrrn tried to send her away to anyone in order to get rid of her claim. Now she has to learn in the Free cities with her Dragon king
1. Chapter 1

" _A bird cannot fly with one wing only. Human space flight cannot develop any further without the active participation of women."- Valentina Tereshkova_

* * *

 **I don't own the Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls. This is my first time crossovers of these two so, please enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Survey**_

In the cold dead of night, the winds were blowing and all household went to sleep. Cold air breathes snowflakes as they twirled around the mountains. All except two people are riding down the trail on the backs of mules. They are trying to be discreet as possible.

The hoofs step onto the creaks and noise heard in the echoes of the mountains.

"Careful!" The first rider hissed/whispered at the back of the second mule rider.

"Sorry, are we almost there?" The second rider asked which gotten the response by nodding yes. They made to a secret passage behind the rock walls. Both riders gotten off of their mules as the first rider grab the torch and lead the second one inside the passage tunnels.

The tunnel is deep path. It's a labyrinth. The walls were carved into of patterns of the Vale's history from the beginning into the Dance of the Dragons. That was all of it. Since then, many people in Vale had completely forgotten this passage; scholars of the first men called this labyrinth, "Moonstone Aisle."

This is Sharra Arryn final decision if should the Targaryen destroyed the Arryn family history forever.

The reach to end of the path where there is a boat waiting for one of them to leave Vale and never return until everything is calmed down.

The first rider removes its hood to reveal a dark short hair and blue eyes.

It's Mya Stone! She is one of King Robert I Baratheon's bastards. The one of his children to recognized as his. She is born as his first since his time in Vale when he was being fostered along with Ned stark.

"You have my thanks. You are more family than that Mad fish is ever to me." The venom in Mad Fish is referring to Lysa Tully Arryn. It's no secret how much they despise one another.

A pair on the shoulders that made to look at Mya as she should concerns in her eyes and Mya spoked, "Are you sure about doing this? You could get to be Lady of any house in the West or even North."

Second rider shakes the head. "I will not be part of the pawn. I must be a player instead, so that is why I have to do this. I don't know how long that I will be gone, but one thing is certain. This little bird will have to leave its nest."

The mysterious rider knew there are risks. If the world calls her the "Another Lyanna Stark", so be it!

She planned this for as long as she can remember. She will have to do it or else she will regret this for the rest of her life.

Mya hugged her friend who is practically a sister in all, but blood. Silently tears ran down both of the girls cheeks. Mya can't believe that this is happening. But she knew her friend better than anyone. Despite, their status difference, they didn't care. They're as close enough to be thieves in the night. Mya understands that she wanted something more than this life. If she could go, Mya would have gone with her, but her friend told her that she must stay in Vale to wait for her.

"Take care of yourself, pretty bird." Mya said her goodbyes.

"You too. But, you never know I might be my own Lord of the Holdfast."

They both laughed at that thought.

The hooded person went onto the boat that has a big enough boxes. Mya seal the lid onto the box. As the boat rider came and Mya Stone pay him in gold. The boat rider nodded and strokes the boat with his staff. The boat travelled to the Ship called, "Valemen."

The boat man said to the crew, "Gentle lads this rare bird that must be well taken care of."

The ship travel across the narrow seas and Mya Stone stood on the cliff and waved goodbye to her dear friend.

"We will see each other again."

The ship has it's smooth sailing and the wind is on their side.

For the past three months. She has been feed and quenches her thirst. And bathed thanks to the Captain had told her that he will let her bath in his chambers.

Lys.

One of the Free cities.

"Come one rare bird time to fly." The captain announces her.

She got out of the box. As she removes her hood and felt the sun touching her face. Her light sun-kissed blonde hair is released down her lower back. Her greyish blue eyes are looking around the city.

This is…

Philomela Arryn.

She is the great-niece to Jon Arryn who is Lord of the Vale and Hand to the King; as well as her guardian. Also, a daughter of Elbert Arryn and his wife, Edwyna Stark twin sister to Eddard Stark.

"I hope everyone can forgive me."

The game set afoot now. Let see how her role will be in the Free cities.

However, she hasn't realized that hidden dragon will claim her as his father had done the same to her aunt Lyanna Stark.

The end credits 'I'm like a Bird' by Nelly Furtado

 _You're beautiful and that's for sure_

 _You'll never ever fade_

 _Your lovely, but it's not for sure_

 _And I won't ever change_

 _And though my love is rare_

 _And though my love is true_

 _I'm like a bird_

 _I'll only fly away_

 _I don't know where my soul is (Soul is)_

 _I don't know where my home is_

 _And baby all I need for you to know is_

 _I'm like a bird_

 _I'll only fly away_

 _I don't know where my soul is (Soul is)_

 _I don't know where my home is_

 _And I need for you to know_

 _Is your faith in me brings me to tears_

 _Even after all these years_

 _And it pains me so much to tell_

 _That you don't know me that well_

 _And though my love is rare_

 _And though my love is true_

 _I'm like a bird_

 _I'll only fly away_

 _I don't know where my soul is (Soul is)_

 _I don't know where my home is_

 _And baby all I need for you to know is_

 _I'm like a bird_

 _I'll only fly away_

 _I don't know where my soul is (Soul is)_

 _I don't know where my home is_

 _And baby all I need for you to know is_

 _It's not that I want to say good-bye_

 _It's just that every time you try to_

 _Tell me, me that you love me (Oh, oh)_

 _Each and every single day_

 _I know I'm gonna have to eventually give you away, yeah_

 _And though my love is rare_

 _And though my love is true yeah_

 _And I'm just scared_

 _That we may fall through, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm like a bird (I'm like a bird)_

 _I don't know where my soul is (Soul is)_

 _I don't know where my home is_

 _And baby all I need for you to know is_

 _I'm like a bird_

 _I'll only fly away_

 _I don't know where my soul is (Soul is)_

 _I don't know where my home is_

 _And baby all I need for you to know is_

 _I'm like a bird_

 _I'll only fly away_

 _I don't know where my soul is (Soul is)_

 _I don't know where my home is_

 _And baby all I need for you to know is_

 _I'm like a bird_

 _I'll only fly away (I don't know where my soul is)_

 _I don't know where my soul is_

 _I don't know where my home is_

 _And baby all I need for you to know is_

 _I'm like a bird_

 _I'll only fly away (I don't know where my soul is)_

 _I don't know where my soul is_

 _I don't know where my home is_

 _And baby all I need for you to know is_

 _I'm like a bird_

 _I'll only fly away_

 _I don't know where my soul is_

 _I don't know where my home is_

 _And baby all I need for you to know is_

* * *

 **So, how do you like? Well, let's see how Philomela plays this game. Spoilers she will notice slavery and will fight for their freedom. She will do it, by conquering, one of the Free city for them with a lost dragon by her side.**

 **Give me reviews and pm me.**

 **Her appearances are ac3ee834164acd62d96775546caa3312 and 4a0bfeae6e33cf5d8fb4cb2ba8f623d8.**

 **Note about the name Philomela-In the Greek mythology, Philomela was turned into a nightingale to protect her from a lecherous kind. It comes from the Greek words for 'love' and 'song', thereby meaning 'lover of song'.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _I think slavery is the next thing to hell. If a person would send another into bondage, he would, it appears to me, be bad enough to send him into hell if he could."-_ _ **Harriet Tubman**_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones and Elder Scrolls.**

 **Speaking languages:**

 **{** **Dothraki speaking}**

 **[Valyrian speaking]**

* * *

Chapter 1 little bird in the Free cities and freedom

 **Philomela Arryn**

Philomela is currently riding a horse as she is traveling a great large road. It's already been five months since she came to the free cities. She has witness it so called glory of the cities.

That's a false.

There is nothing glories about the Free cities. Unless, they view it by making slavery of people and believe it is the right thing to do.

 **{** **khaleesi, we are near the rivers. Our horses need to rest.}**

Philomela turns and looked at her close friend and blood of her blood. Chaezorqo, a Dothraki whom had saved him from slavery. Since, she technically kill the man and stolen their horse and things. She knows. Don't judge her, it's called survival.

It's not honorable thing to do, but hey desperate time calls for desperate measures. She is still a novice of speaking his language and in return she teaches him common tongue. She told him that he can return to his people, but he refuse saying that she kill their master/captor and in his culture she is his Khaleesi.

 **{Yes, lets.}**

* * *

Flashback three months earlier

Philomela is bound and gagged by this master whom wanted to buy her in gold.

Now if you're wondering what happen?

Well, she was minding her own business at minding the shops into buying some good products until these slave traders grabbed her and lock her in a crate and here she is.

She is lined on the floors and on her right side. A bound in chains, Dothraki man is sitting next to her. He is tall with tawny skin, muscle tone body and long, braided black hair on shoulder with goatee beard. For his outfit, he is wearing a cloth leather vests over bare chest and sandsilk trousers and leather boots.

' _Wonder what he is in here for?'_

Mutterings and whispers had reach to her ear and that doesn't sound so good.

"We…could…make a fortune…"

"True…but what about…"

"Excellent…pleasure house…"

"One…fights in…entertainment…"

Oh hell no! Philomela is no whore and rather bites her own tongue out if they thought that she can allow them to touch her.

Night began to fall. Philomela is already working on her removed bondage as she wriggles in order to get them loose. She heard grunt grunted sound as she looked at the Dothraki slave. He was speaking to her in a language.

She has no idea what he is saying!

He grunted and pointed something behind them. A sword with sheathe, but it looks wired to her. It's not straight, but slight curve. (A katana) Oh never mind. She has to escape.

She awkwardly crawled and zither on the ground to reach it. The moment begins to tense as the rope quietly grazed to cut and what it felt like forever.

The rope is cut.

A smile appears in her mouth as she gotten out of her bondage. As Philomela was about to leave, she slightly turned her head.

The Dothraki is still in chain and realize something in her. True she can escape, but what about him. He will be their fighting slave for entertainment and she doesn't want that for him!

The keys are hanging the other side and reach for it. She kneels down to him and showed him the keys as if she is asking permission on freeing him.

His dark eyes stared deeply onto her greyish blue eyes. As if they speak the same language; he nodded.

Her beaming smiled at him.

Twisting the key into the key hole and started turning with a click. Chains are rattle a bit, but she has to keep them quiet and quickly enough for their escape.

As he broke free, first thing to do is grab many supplies as she can. What she didn't realize is that he is helping her pack some things.

They look over the scrolls as the Dothraki just grab them and put them in bags. Philomela carried some books and scrolls as she gently grabs one book to look over. She notice something odd, a book that Tale of Tamriel. What an odd title of the book.

Yet she couldn't help, but grab other books that are similar to the Tamriel ones.

They didn't know how long both of them have been getting stuff until they heard the door creak opened.

"You not supposed to be here." A slaver is clean yet he looks more like a common rat than man; Philomela reaches her newly sword and pointed him if he attacked. He looks to her and the Dothraki man. The intruder sneer as he looks at Philomela lustfully and she realize now is not the time worry about escaping. Dothraki moved himself quickly as he shields Philomela in front of her.

"You can't keep us here." Philomela tells him as she is still from a proud house of Eyrie. Philomela stood strong as she glared at him. The intruder just smirks as he walks calmly towards.

"Well, it doesn't matter. When get my money; I will enjoy your woman's cunt around your body and make you my personal whore."

That's a ticket. Dothraki attacked him furiously as he was wrestling him which made items fell off the table with the books and scrolls.

Philomela was focusing on the fight of theirs and she fell on to her side when she saw that paper scroll with an unusual word.

One word was spelled: YOL

" _Use it." You must use it." I'll teach you how to say it." YYYYYOOOOOLLLLL."_ Someone is telling her to say it.

Philomela whisper, ' yyyyoool'

As she was mainly concentrated on saying it and small flame was spewing. Eyes widen in amazement. She was then, refocused on the fight when she heard a clash of metals and land on a Bang which made her flinch at that noise.

Dothraki punches the man in the face as he was strongly holding his hand that hand the dagger. It was a big tugged on/off from getting stabbed by the intruder.

She saw this happened.

He quickly kicks him out of the way as quickly slide himself to the wall as he is slightly wounded on his leg. Philomela quickly grabs a cloth to wrap around him tight. Dothraki grunted, but relaxes a bit. She shouldn't let her guard down.

"You bastard!"

The intruder grabs Philomela hair as she screams in pain. Her newly friend screams, "No!"

The slaver has her sword and presses it slightly on his neck.

Philomela struggle against him as she was clawing his hands. She didn't believe what happen next. Philomela became a wolf that night.

She concentrated and let out her fire within her soul.

Turning her head upwards at him and then….

"YOL!"

She blasted fire in his face. Fire burst out of her mouth as if she was a dragon. The slaver screams in pain, but did not let go of her.

'AHHHHHH!'

Philomela grabs a pair of silver scissors and stabs him in his crotch. The slaver screams louder in pain as she grabs his dagger hand to cut her hair out to set her free.

As he weathered in pain and crotched down on the floor, that's when she delivered justice. She took out her sword and gave him a clean chop off his head.

Her breathing became exhausted as she realizes something. She had killed a man.

She stood in shock, yet found herself comfort that she wasn't some weak woman.

Beating heart is hitting her chest. Hands are still shaking yet automatically gripping its handle.

Philomela understood from then and there. Power is not given; it has to be taken. She understood that meaning. She will have to mold her own destiny. And by destiny, she will have power to protect the innocents that the world has neglected.

Philomela will have to make that master a perfect example. She looked at her new friend and both nodded in understanding.

The message is there is no kingdom that has people as slaves.

Quietly went to find the master room. Slowly, they both crept in his room. She put a dagger onto his neck (Master or captor). He had woken, but saw fear in his eyes. Her final words imprint his memory forever.

"Never again, will the people remember you."

SLICK!

Blood spread on across her face. Philomela looks at the Dothraki and he nodded approval at the display. They pack the clothes, taken the gold and many things.

She grabs the bag that is filled with books and this so-called book of Divines. They doubled check if there are people in the house, but it seems that there are none.

Philomela sends a message to all slavers.

"YOL"

Big burst of fire formed and set the building on fire. Philomela rode onto a stallion red blooded horse coat with black manes.

The other Dothraki is riding is a black coat horse and black manes with four white socks feet and white diamond printed on its forehead.

She didn't know how long that she has been riding into the desert or Silk Road, but it's already morning. Philomela took a breather and got off her horse and let it rest. They made it to a grass area and river flowing on the sides.

Her hair is short cut up to her neck, but she knows that hair will grow back. Amazing, she thought. Where did she know how to do that?

Was it magic?

She smiled in glee. And she is probably one of the few people from those stories.

Maybe the books that she took can help her learn more.

She notices that she still has a Dothraki following her. She wonders does he have a home or family to go back too.

"Hey," She called out to him and he turned to her. "Don't you have a family to go back to?"

He grunted and said, "No."

"Why follow me" She knew that in order to communicate she has to minimize her speaking to his languages for understanding with each other.

He pointed at her, "You. My Khaleesi."

Well, she was surprised.

Philomela pointed herself, "I'm Khalessi."

He had grunted and nodded 'yes'.

Her mind is wrapping up and what it means that he chooses to follow her out of free will or based on culture.

"Name."

He smiled at her.

"Chaezorqo."

This will get interesting than she thought.

* * *

 **Great! She tests her first power and now she will discover more about the Divines religions. Up next, she has discovered an old temple and a sword that has been long forgotten. She will be training with the Blades and fulfill her destiny. Not only that Young Griff and Jon Connington is also, part of the blades members too. Shocker, hopefully they can put the past behind them.**

 **Give me reviews and pm me. See ya soon.**

 **Chaezorqo played by Alex Meraz.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _There is one thing higher than Royalty: and that is religion, which causes us to leave the world, and seek God."-_ _ **Elizabeth I**_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones and Elder scrolls.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Welcome to the Blades

 **Philomela Arryn**

'Why oh why does this keep happening to us?' Philomela Arryn thought angrily in her head. She is fuming in anger and huffing every now and then. She is taken again and this time it is the Blades themselves! Chaezorqo is grunting and fighting against his bounds of chains.

He is pretty upset that he had let his guard down.

She blames slowly on that pretty bastard! Philomela glared hateful which he gladly returns it to her. This Young Griff brought her here. All because the sword on the stone, plunge into the ground and she had pulled out had chosen her and not him. It's not her fault that the sword finds her more worthy then him!

You are wondering again why she easily get takes again. Well it happens like this.

* * *

Days ago…

Philomela is riding up to her horse wearing her silks to cover her whole body and hair. She convinced Chaezorqo to disguise himself. For she read that Dothraki traveled in groups, not alone.

They came across a ruined place.

Based on the location it is in ruins, big pillars are broken in half, few are still standing, some are limping sideways and some big stones lay on the dirt and grass are growing still.

 **{Khaleesi, it is curse!}** Chaezorqo shouted.

 **{Why? What is this place got you scared about?}** Philomela is speaking fluently and better thanks to Chaezorqo teaching.

 **{Black creatures destroy this place. Years ago, Dothraki would avoid this place because of the dead were eaten and killed by Heartless.}**

 **{Heartless?}** Philomela questioned. Chaezorqo nodded 'yes' firmly and frowned.

 **{Yes, that is what we Dothraki called them. They are terms of demons that we intend to avoid.}**

Philomela tied up her horse and walked slowly. Chaezorqo groaned knowingly that she was a person who would believe action over words. Her friend got off of his horse and followed her closely behind just in case. The place looks like a main halls similar to the seven temples, but if she closes her eyes, she could imagine how glorious it must have been. There are nine statures, yet she sees their gentle eyes and face like they knew that she was coming here. She wonders since the Sevens ignored her prayers she tried to pray to the Old Gods, but the mad fish would taunted her and hit her.

Perhaps, they can hear her prayers instead.

Philomela Arryn kneeled down and knotted her fingers together in prayer.

' _Oh dear divines, this is Philomela Arryn, daughter of Elbert Arryn and Edwyna Stark. I have read your books and your deeds for the people. I asked of you, was it you who helped me escaped in slavery by saying the power of YOL? Did you let your powers to flow through me when I felt the strength to fight? Tell me what to do? I will do it.'_

She heard a voice that shocked her to the bone.

' _Go seek the first Divine and ninth for the answers you seek.'_

Philomela looked sideways quickly. She could have sworn that someone was here.

Philomela went behind the stone and she finds a cloak with sleeves. It Obsidian Mage Robe that is electric blue color and carrying the symbol of Nine Divines the diamond shape dragon silvery on the chest. She has never seen something so beautiful before.

Then she went to the ninth Stature a first mortal name Talos became part of the Nine Divines. On the bottom of the panel felt a clean air blowing?

 **{** **Chaezorqo!}** He walked up to her when she called him.

 **{Help me push this forward.}** Together they struggle and grunting with all their might until finally, it slides opened.

Philomela excitedly saw it. A sword in plugged to the ground in the stone floor as if a knight had kneeled before Talos for guidance. Blades Sword (Skyrim) is waiting for its true holder to wield its power. Also, known as the Dragonbane!

' _Pull it my child! Let the world know that you are here.'_

"Recognized one of your knights." Philomela gasped hold on the handle and tugged up the sword with a loud cried as a wolf howling to the moon.

A bright light shot up into the skies and all the Nine Divines statues eyes glowed. The lines had glow as well like a water carving into the path in their languages.

Many other Blades temples had lighten up.

One from Reach where Olenna Tyrell is reading her books a light from an old temple up in the hills of Highgarden. Is flicker like a fire or light house? Olenna knew that someone out there has been chosen.

One from summer islands where the birds such as lyres birds is singings songs and the tree where the shrine is lighting up the tree as it made connection to nature.

One from the Riverlands had received a heavy drizzled rain and thunders had struck down at everything in its path. The rain stopped and the sun set as the rainbow shine over them.

One from Stormlands, Renly Baratheon is being lazy as usual as he is enjoying drinking and watching the day until….

"My LORD! My lord, come outside. Something is happening!"

He did and surprised that his mother's old small temple of the Divines is glowing brightly. Cassana Baratheon was a devoted to the Nine Divines and kept her practice to herself. He is frightened at the unknown and felt something that needs Roberts's attention.

One from Dorne the people are looking up at the blue glowing shining on the mountain top. Many are frighten yet cannot deny the beauty they are seeing. Prince Doran Martells is looking at it and wonders could there be a loud awakens they must be aware? He is not sure, but whatever it is. He must be preparing.

Five Temples are glowing in the North is shaking with earthquake is tearing the lands bit by bit until cleanest waters such as hot springs are busting up. Mountains are breaking apart as it had stop. It has gotten quiet. Lord Umber shouted at his men, "Send word to Lord Stark!" Why you ask? There is diamonds, lapis and all the silver they have ever seen. Lord Umber shouted happily up to skies that this is a blessing from the Gods. At Winterfell, Catelyn's small temple is destroyed completely and they are buried in a big sink hole. Guess this was truly punishment from them.

At the Kingslanding, they have in history the Biggest Tremors that the kingdom has ever had. Buildings are destroys, but the most destroyed one is, The Great Sept of Baelor of the Seven Gods. It has been split in half and statues are destroying except the Strangers for the Nine Divines had always respected him more than other Gods. The cleanest water had bursts out and wipe away it's filth from flea bottom are being clean and people rejoice that it was blessing in disguised.

The Free cities are shifting and moving around the buildings at collapse that aimed at corrupted rulers and their riches are washed away and giving it back to the people.

The westlands had over flooded by the sea, but Casterly Rock is still standing strong, but the Lannisport is flooded. After the flood it will take time to get the place fixed up and clean the Lions that were kept in cages had escape and traveled in groups to find a new home somewhere in Castamere.

Finally in Valyria the Biggest Temple had glowed like star guiding ships to safer passages. The dragon that was laid enteral sleep is awakening and let out a greatest Roar ever. The Dragons' are alive.

The Wall beyond the North, the old ruined temples are giving life. The wildings are surprised and saw fresh tree is bearing fruits and water streams are not iced. Mance, the new King beyond the wall wonders was this sign is telling them to not give up hope.

Magic is slowing returning to the world.

Back to Philomela hold onto the robe and sword and fallen on her butt, but her good friend help her off her fallen self. She was breathing heavily.

"WHAT IN THE NINE DIVINES HAPPENED!?"

They both turned and saw a young man, probably closed to her age or older. His hair is blueish black and purple eyes. "Handsome, but arrogant", Philomela thought to herself.

He narrowed his eyes at them. And snarl angrily.

"THEIVES!"

He raised his sword at them and about to strike at them.

"HALT, Young Griff. Seize your sword!"

Another person, came and wearing an armor that is brilliant in her opinion.

"But, General Tullius…!"

He raised his hand in silence command. This older man looked like an old Veteran. Chaezorqo positioned himself to shield her.

He raised his eyebrows at her and Chaezorqo.

"I believe that two of you should come with us."

* * *

Annnnnd there you go. Here she is tied up on her own horse and Chaezorqo is cussing and angrily shouting many threats at them if anything happens to me. Isn't he the greatest friend that she ever had? She smiled at herself.

"Can you tell your savage friend to shut up and we do understand him a little?" This man called Young Griff orders her.

Really who does he thinks he is?

"Sorry, but I don't follow your command. If you say please." She scoffs at him. Young Griff face is getting red and was about to tell her.

"Enough, we're here."

As they were leading them, she watches men and…women fighting?

They looked like training or better yet this is like some sort of army. Few people spotted them and paused when they are all staring at them.

"Why they are all staring at?" she asked, but received no answer.

They stopped and Tullius help her off the horse which she thanked him. While Young Griff struggled to get Chaezorqo off of his horse, it was pretty sad that a Dothraki is taller and stronger then him. He is a kid compare to him.

 **{Chaezorqo, get off the horse. It's sad enough that he can't get you what he asks.}**

He laughs and swings his leg off the horse. Young Griff slipped and fallen on his stomach and face kiss the floor. Few chuckles and laughs are heard.

Young Griff scrambles to stand up and hatefully glared at Chaezorqo then at her saying in accusation, 'You enjoyed that.'

Philomela smirks and led by Tullius into some sort of meeting hall.

"General Tullius."

"Jon Connington."

Jon Connington is alive and became one of the few trainers. She is surprised that he is still alive. She heard that he chose exile and drink himself to death.

Who would have thought?

"What have you called this meeting?' A female voiced called.

"This is Lady Philomela Arryn. The daughter of Elbert Arryn and Edwyna Stark. She had enter the temple and found the objects. The Obsidian Mage Robe and…." General Tullius he waved to her come closed and showed them a sword.

"The Dragonbane."

The all awed by it.

"So it's true..."

"Unbelievable…"

"This girl is chosen…"

"What can we do?"

Jon Connington scoffs. "And you expect me to believe that this little girl pulled up the sword?"

"Better than a man who chose exile then going out to get it." Philomela retorts him. Jon look like he was about to argue her.

"Enough, this girl found them and all of us who has been searching often send our trainees to seek them out."

The kind High priest step forward and looked deeply into her eyes.

"It is my belief that we should honor the request of Nine Divines. For you see, I saw the image of a falcon flew away from its nest. Kill one of the slavers that we could not touch him. Free her Dothraki friend from slavery. You have the Phoenix in you."

The kind priest escorted her inside along with Chaezorqo, but not before he asked her this question.

"Tell me, my dear how would you like to join the Blades?"

"WHAT!?" they all shouted at once. Even Young Griff.

They all argued about and Philomela wonders and she looked at Chaezorqo and he nodded knowing what she will do.

"Alright, where do you we sign?"

"WHAT?"

The kind priest clapped his hands together and smiled, "Wonderful, Young Griff shall escort you both."

Young Griff grumpily and leading them to their room together.

Philomela looked back, Young Griff just glared, "You don't deserve those items." He slammed the door behind her.

"What did I just have myself into?"

* * *

 **Sorry, for the wait. I hope you enjoy. Give me your thoughts, reviews and comments are welcome.**


End file.
